Invado
Invado was a member of the Holy Spherus Magna Empire as well as III in the Order of Seven. As of Guipere's death, he was the new leader of the organization. Early Life Invado's early life is unknown at present. Bara Magna After the Shattering, Invado found his way not to Tesara, where he would be welcomed, but rather to the Holy Spherus Magna Empire. He is ranked III in the assassin group, the Order of Seven. He was later given his magnum rifle by Medicus. During the early days of the Empire, around the time he achieved his rank, Guipere approached him and attempted to make him befriend Lokaju. Invado was forced into it and attempted, but his acting was terrible enough for Lokaju to see through, and reject since it was an act forced upon him. As Exuro reported to the Order his battle with Mata Nui, Invado was present in the Order chamber with the newest member: Magnus, the new VII. He later departed with the rest of the Order to declare war on Bara Magna. Invado was present at Guipere's feast. Invado later journeyed to Bara Magna, following Exuro. He managed to lay down some fire when Exuro was attacked by enemy Skrall, after he had already been severely injured. Invado managed to get Exuro to safety and butcher anyone trying to attack. They later hid at the Lab, and Invado told Exuro that he had a feeling something was about to happen at home, something interesting, and that they would continue on in one day. Later, Invado led a strike force against a fortification in the north of Bara Magna, manned only by a handful of Skrall, Calif, Verin, Drak and Urik. He told his men to invade, and he would open fire. The plan went as he ordered, and though the warriors inside put up a defense, and the Skrall managed to butcher some of his men, he managed to use his firearm to wipe out resistance, except for the trainees, who fled to Roxtus, allowing Invado and his forces to take the small fortress. Later, the entire Order met to see how Intorqueo was doing from Medicus. While Medicus was supposed to be checking up on him, the Order spoke of their opinions on the man. Invado remained mostly silent through the conversation, and helped storm the chamber to retrieve him when Medicus stopped obeying their orders. When Guipere went to Bara Magna to attack, Invado followed him in secret. He positioned himself away from Guipere on a cliff and fired his rifle into his leader's back during his fight with Gresh. He killed Guipere, desiring his position as leader, and soon came face-to-face with Gresh as he came in search of the assassin. Gresh tried to attack Invado, but his blast got too close, and he blinded Gresh in his right eye with the muzzle flash of his weapon. After Guipere's death, Invado returned to the Order chamber to simply inform the others of Guipere's death. He informed the others that he had a trump card, which was Cruor and the Bone Hunters. When the Lord of Rock came to the Order chamber to question who should become leader, Intorqueo was first to be leader, but his mental instability made him unable. Saga declined, leaving Invado, who took up leadership without any problem, putting his plan one step further. Later, he and the rest of the Order, along with soldiers, positioned themselves in an Empire fortress at the western border. Invado fired a blast to the sky, hoping to draw in Mata Nui's forces with his signal. When Mata Nui personally led his men into the fortress, he spoke to the man, claiming that the leader of the Order and the leader of Bara Magna were together. Mata Nui claimed that he would end the threat that resided in the room, only wishing it was the leader of the Empire, not the Order alone. When Mata Nui's forces started to gain the upper hand, Invado called for a retreat of the Order members, allowing himself and Saga to escape, while Intorqueo, whom he was using as nothing more than an attack dog, stayed to fight, and ended up dying. After some time, Invado prepped the entire Empire for war, realizing that Mata Nui was making his final attack. He took two Sisters of the Skrall with him and sent the entire army to the field to fight outside of the Empire walls. Upon arriving in the field himself, leading the forces, he confronted Mata Nui. The two spoke about the battle to come, and that both had the determination to win the fight. The two leaders began to fight each other, with Invado gaining an upper hand thanks to his firearm. He utilized his machine gun to blast Mata Nui's body apart, but was shocked to find that Mata Nui was unharmed, that he could just draw more sand into his body to restore himself. Mata Nui grew tired of the battle and wanted to end the war quickly, so he unleashed a devastating attack into Invado with his Ignika. Invado rose again and attacked, utilizing his firearm to little affect on Mata Nui, since he constantly healed his wounds. Mata Nui smashed him with his shield, then got a good slash in on him, and then another, forming an X across his body. He ran his foe through and then shattered his sword, impaling Invado with the crystals to kill the last member of the Order. Abilities and Traits He was clad in silver, black and green armor, revealing himself as Jungle Tribe. He had a silver helmet, with a flashing light on the center of it, like an eye. This device allowed him to see in only tunnel vision, making it so only the most experienced warrior can use it without being killed due to the handicap it creates. A true warrior would be able to overcome the handicap and extend their mental functions out farther to encompass a wider area, farther than their eyes could see. It also doubles as an x-ray scanner. He had silver armor, with very little black underneath it. He had long armor extending back, off of his feet, providing him with a form of claw as a way to sturdy himself. Invado had no interest in choosing new Order members, since he simply didn't care. He thought of himself as a true warrior. He was also a schemer and an usurper. He desired leadership of the Order over anything else, and even went as far as assassinating Guipere in order to achieve his ends. He had a Machiavellian thought process, mostly that the end justifies the means. Weapons His right arm held a giant rifle. It was a cross between a magnum and a sniper rifle, in power and range, respectively. There was a smaller, triple nozzle weapon above it, acting as a machine-gun, all of the weapons firing energy bullets. The weapon was bonded to his DNA, making him the only one capable of using it.